Future
by Silverish-WhiteOtter
Summary: What would you do if a girl falls form the sky then claims to be from the future? Hiro and the others are about to find out a lot more than they probably would like about the future. But, Mana keeps some things secret. Like - who are her parents? What is Kyuubi exactly? They have to help her get home. But, can they?
1. From the Future

**A/N**: I had this story in my for about a week now. I wanted to write down at least the first chapter. More will be revealed about Mana over time. Though, I'm sure you can guess who her father is from the first chapter. Also, enjoy Ben! He won't be seen for a long time. I enjoyed writing him.

As for Kyuubi. He's a fox. A very special fox. But, he won't be explained until he's absolutely needed. For now, he will listen to Mana. He will listen to Hiro. And he's highly protective of Mana.

* * *

"Ahhh!"

A bright flash of white disappeared as a girl dropped from the sky. She closed her eyes, the air stinging them, as she moved to cover her face. What was going on? Who touched something they shouldn't have touched? Her arms moved and her eyes snapped open as she heard a chirp near her. She twisted her neck to the side to see the black fox falling with her. She gasped before twisting herself to manage to dig her hands into its fur. A tail wrapped around her before her eyes snapped closed once again.

"Kyuubi," she muttered.

The fox moved in an almost standing position. If he were to land, he'd probably land on his paws - if that was possible from that height. The girl jolted when something had stopped their fall. She gasped before staring at the red armored robot that had caught the fox as well as her. Her brown eyes stared at Baymax before they flickered to Hiro. Afterward, they closed as she lost consciousness.

"Baymax!"

"It would appear she has fainted from the stress. Letting her rest will help her feel better," the robot replied. "It is recommended that we let her sleep."

The robot landed on the ground before releasing the fox's fur. Kyuubi snarled at the two of them before moving to adjust the girl on his back. The fox was bigger than your average fox. A person fit on his back. He moved to lay on the grass in the park they had found themselves in before yawning. He would let the girl rest. Hiro jumped off Baymax before he walked over to the fox and the sleeping girl. Kyuubi snarled as he snapped his jaws at the boy. The fox had Hiro pausing before he blinked. Circuitry pulsed through the fox's teeth and mouth. The fourteen years old boy stared at the fox for a bit longer before he turned to Baymax.

"We can't leave her out here."

"We do not who she is, Hiro," Baymax reported. "But, it is suggested to let her sleep in a secure and comfortable place."

Hiro glanced at the fox before he smiled. "So, can we help her?" He held out a hand for the fox to sniff. Kyuubi stared at him, snarling, before he moved to sniff the human's hand. His snarling died down as soon as he smelled Hiro. The fox stood, careful of the girl on his back, before he yipped and chirped at the boy. His tail swayed side to side as he watched him.

"I'll - I'll take that as a yes," said Hiro as he laughed nervously. "Okay, Baymax, let's see if we can fit a girl and a larger than average fox in our house."

* * *

"Mana! Look at this!"

Mana made a noise as she smacked her head off the desk she had been crouching under. Computer wires came out with her, grasped in her hands, as she glared at the boy who had startled her. She moved to rub her head as she continued to glare at him.

"Ow."

"Hello. I was made aware of your -"

"I'm fine, Baymax," Mana muttered as she moved to duck her head underneath the desk once again.

"Awww. Baymax, she's not looking."

"I'm doing something, Ben," she snapped as she peeked out from underneath the desk. "What's so important that I need to stop building this …"

"I got the newest addition to my favorite comic book series!"  
Mana gave her friend a look of annoyance as she moved to go back to her work, "Kyuubi, watch him."

The fox's head rose as his ears twitched to his name being said. He slinked off the couch before growling at Ben causing him to back away a bit.

"H-Hey, Mana, don't be mean!"

"Mana, I do not believe you need to threaten Ben like …"

"Not now, Baymax," she said with a satisfied grin. "I'm enjoying this."

Baymax quieted as he went back to watching the children. Ben seemed to get the point as he went to sit on the couch to read his newest comic book. Mana went back under the desk to finish the computer she had been building. Kyuubi went to lay on the couch as well. His head hit Ben's lap.

"Hey, Mana …"

"Ben!" she snapped as she moved to stare at him.

"What's this?"

Ben held a device in the air for her to see. It was a silver remote. Well, it looked like a silver remote. Mana got off the floor, walked over then snatched the device from his hand. She stared at him.

"One, why my father leaves his stuff here where anybody can get it is beyond me …" she shook her head. "Two! What have I told you?"

"Don't touch anything that I don't know what it is …" muttered Ben. "Listen, Mana, I didn't mean to almost blow up the garage that one time … I swear!"

Mana sighed as she set the remote on the table. She smiled at him. "I know, Ben." She moved to sit on the floor, leaning her back against the couch, as she moved to play with the fur on Kyuubi's tail. "I just don't want to be banned from the garage - again. Just don't touch the remote."

"What is it?"

"Hiro is trying to design a way to time travel," answered Baymax. "That device is his latest attempt."

"Psh," Ben said. "Everybody knows time travel is impossible."

* * *

"Ow."

"Hello. I was alerted to -"

"Not now Baymaaa …" Mana's sentence trailed off as her surroundings became unfuzzy. This was not her room. Her eyes traversed the room before she spied the health companion robot. The girl made a noise as she realized she wasn't even in her house.

"Oh, good, she's awake. Here dear. Eat this."

Mana's brown eyes snapped over to the new voice. Aunt Cass was standing there with a bowl of soup. Her eyes shut as she tried to make sense of what was going on. Why was Aunt Cass the …? Mana gasped as she heard the distinct sounds of people beneath her. She was in the cafe. Her great aunt was standing in front of her with a bowl of warm soup.

"Oh, she's awake."

The girl's eyes trailed over to the newer voice. She stared at Hiro before blinking once then twice. Her head lowered to stare at her arms then her legs. She looked back at Hiro. The girl chortled out a laugh. This wasn't possible. She knew her father was working on a way to time travel, but he had never seemed to crack that code. Besides, it sounded more like Physics than Robotics to her - not that her father couldn't figure out Physics.

"And, Ben said time travel was impossible," she muttered.

"Time travel is impossible," Baymax said as he heard her. "It is considered science fiction."

"Time travel?" questioned Hiro. "Oh, uh, Aunt Cass, leave the soup here. I'm sure the cafe is missing you."

"Oh, right! I forgot! Let me know if you need anything." She left the soup on the table before heading back to the cafe.

Mana watched her leave before looking at Hiro before snorting a bit. "I cannot believe this. I must be dreaming. Hit me, Baymax."

"It is not in my programming …"

"To harm anybody," finished Mana. "I know."

"Wait," Hiro said as he held up a hand. "How do you know who Baymax is?"

"How could I not?" asked Mana with a grin. "He's the very first personal healthcare companion."

"I, uh," Hiro said as he tried to form a sentence to her answer to his question. "I don't … understand."

Mana stared at her hands before staring at Hiro before her eyes narrowed. "Apparently, time travel is very, very real."

The two other people in the room stared at her as they tried to make something of Mana's words. Mana sighed as she realized the room had gone quiet. She rubbed her cheek before running a hand through her hair to fix it. She gave a puff of breath once more before smiling at them.

"It's going to sound hard to believe but - I'm from the future."

* * *

**A/N**: Review please!


	2. Kyuubi and SFIT

**A/N**: Chapter 2 is up! Yeah, this going to take place around the introduction of Liv Amara and go from there. A bit more information on Kyuubi has been leaked. It isn't going to make true sense, but it won't the whole way - not really.

* * *

Mana nuzzled Kyuubi as she managed to see him once again. He had been too big to bring into the house, so Hiro had been hiding him in the garage. The canine was content to lounge on the couch while he waited for them to return. It seemed normal for the fox. The black furred animal purred as he nuzzled Mana causing her to giggle from the affectionate move. They had a bond, and anybody in the garage could see there was an important bond between them. Gogo coughed. The action had Mana turning to stare at her. Her brown eyes gave off an unamused shine before she patted Kyuubi's head before sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

"We need answers. Now," Gogo said as she gave the girl a look. "You can play with your pet later."

"Actually," hummed Hiro as he stared at Kyuubi. "I want to know what he is exactly."

"Kyuubi is a bioengineering masterpiece," stated Mana as her face lit up in excitement. "He's got nanobots running through his system. They enhanced his blood circulation. His muscles are stronger. And, since they helped strengthen his lungs, more oxygen means he grew a bit larger." She patted the fox's paw causing him to pull it underneath his body. "He's mom's j -" She clamped her mouth into a fine line. She almost let slip something rather important to them. Big Hero 6, civil form of course, stared at her as she caught off her sentence. Mana chuckled nervously as she ran a hand through her dark colored hair. They were a bit intimidating especially Gogo. And, she liked Gogo.

"Oh," came the voice of Honey Lemon. "We don't mean to make you nervous. We're just -" She paused. "We have a lot of questions that's all."

"And, I can answer as many questions as I can," muttered Mana. "But, I will draw a line in answering them."

"I don't see why you have to -" Wasabi started.

"Don't you see," Fred exclaimed. "She's from the future!"

Gogo popped a bubble, "Get to the point Fred."

"She's from the future - so she says - that means she can't reveal too much about herself or her family. It could change the future! And, I like to think she'd like to exist."

"Yes, thank you!" Mana exclaimed. "Therefore, I will answer questions but to the best of my ability. No need to threaten my own existence."

"Uh huh," they all muttered.

"Reminder: Classes start in 20 minutes," spoke up Baymax for the first time. "I believe we should allow Mana to rest a bit more. It seems she is still a bit shaken up."

Mana gave the AI a look. He didn't need to spill she was still shaken from time travelling. She didn't want the others to know that she was a bit afraid. What if she did something to mess up the future? What if she would cease to exist? All of these questions and thoughts ran through her head. Actually, she was starting to hyperventilate.

"O-Okay!" said Hiro as he spoke up. "We can stop questioning her for now."

"Mana," she muttered.

"Excuse me?" the boy genius spoke.

"My name is Mana."

"Uh ..."

"Oh! I'm Honey Lemon. Nice to meet you, Mana!"

"Hey. I'm Fred. So, is the future flying cars and stuff? Oh! Is Big Hero 6 finally a comic book?!"

"No. And yes."

"Bummer. But yes! Their story shall be immortal!"

Mana stared at Fred for a long moment. Oh god - he reminded her of Ben. Or, maybe Ben reminded her of Fred. Wasabi saw her look before patting Fred's shoulder.

"Relax Fred. You're going to scare her."

"If we do not leave now, you will be late for your classes."

"Let's hit the road," Gogo said with a snap of her gum. "I'll drive."

"Oh no. I want to make it there in one piece thanks," argued Wasabi.

"I want to get there on time," huffed Gogo.

"Um," said Mana to break up the argument. "Can I come with you?"

The six of them stopped to stare at her. Hiro cleared his throat, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I have nowhere else to go," she pointed out. "And I am not staying holed up here."

"What do we do about the fox?" asked Wasabi. "I don't think we can take -"

"He would fit in the robotics lab," hummed Hiro.

"Granville won't like this, Hiro," said Honey Lemon. "She would not be happy."

"He'll come find me anyway," said Mana. "Whether you want it or not, Kyuubi will find me."

* * *

"Why is there a fox in the lab, Mr. Hamada?!" boomed Professor Granville's voice as she noticed Kyuubi. "I want a good explanation."

"I, um," he muttered as he tapped his fingers together. "I don't have a good explanation."

"He's my protector," spoke up Mana as she moved to the other side of Kyuubi. "He won't hurt a fly as long as it doesn't hurt me."

"He also seems to listen to Hiro on top of our new friend," explained Honey Lemon. "He's really adorable."

"And who is -?"

"Mana," answered Gogo. "She's - she's Hiro's relative. She came to visit and wanted to see SFIT."

Mana and Hiro stared at Gogo before Mana snorted. Ironic that excuse. She nodded before bowing a bit.

"I'm sorry for intruding. I just really wanted to see the college. I've heard so many great things about it."

Professor Granville sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Very well. Her fox and she can stay. Keep it under control."

Kyuubi growled and Mana bopped him on the nose.

"He'll behave. Promise," she said with a small grin.

"He better." The professor left afterward.

Everybidy left out a collective held breath before Wasabi whisled. "Nice excuse, Gogo."

"Yeah, now I'm known as Hiro's relative here," said Mana.

"Well, you two do sort of look alike," said Honey Lemon. "We can definitely get away with it."

"Oh!" shouted Fred. "Maybe they are related. Oh! Wouldn't it be fun with Mana was his daughter?"

"What?" choked out Hiro as he coughed. "How would that be fun?"

"It is possible," Baymax said as he held up a hand. "When comparing the two of you, a lot of facial structures are the same. Not to mention ..."

"T-That's enough Baymax," stuttered out Mana. "W-We're similar. Got it."

"And, you are also similar to Ka -"

"K-Kyuubi."

Kyuubi bopped Baymax on the head causing the robot to pause and stare at him. Kyuubi snorted before going back to laying down. Baymax made a noise of understanding as he realized he should stop talking.

"Oh, Mr. Hamada," the professor's voice returned. "Liv Amara is coming to visit SFIT, and she's interested in meeting you."

"Me?" asked Hiro as he pointed at himself.

"Are there any other Hamadas in the room?" asked Granville as she raised an eyebrow.

Mana coughed. She wasn't going to survive keeping her identity a secret. She was going to fail. And she was going to fail hard.

* * *

Review please! Or alert or favorite. As long as I know one person is reading I will continue this story.


	3. Liv Amara

**A/N**: Oh boy. This was fun to write. But, Liv is officially introduced to the story. It will follow the series; however, it won't be quite the same as the TV show had given us. Which is fine. I don't care. That's what fan fiction is for! Also, Mana finally cracked. Professor Granville has a way of getting the truth out of people.

Also, look, a wild Karmi has appeared! And Kyuubi likes her.

* * *

Mana drowned out Professor Granville as she droned on and on about Liv Amara, and they had to make a great impression for her. She patted Kyuubi's head as he rested it on her lap. They were in the Robotics Lab waiting for this lady to show. Mana was currently sitting in a swivel chair with the canine resting his head. She moved to run a hand through her dark brown, almost black, hair as she leaned back to stare at the ceiling. She had no way of figuring out how to get back home - well - to her time period anyway. She is home. The girl sighed before her head snapped forward as she heard Kyuubi growl. He had one green eye open to watch a woman with long blonde hair appear in the room. Professor Granville was close behind her.

"Liv," the professor spoke. "This is Hiro Hamada. You wanted to meet him."

Mana's eyes fluttered over to Hiro. He had been nervous with the way he was rubbing the back of neck. She scoffed a bit. Some things never changed it would seem. She moved to sit straighter while pushing Kyuubi's head off her lap causing the fox to whine a bit. She gave him a look before turning full attention to Hiro, Liv Amara and Baymax.

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion."

"This must be the robot you designed to help people," Liv muttered in awe as she pressed her face against him to see the inside of Baymax. "He's impressive."

"Oh, uh," Hiro began as he rubbed his cheek. "I didn't design or make Baymax. My b-brother, Tadashi, invented him."

Mana had been impressed by how fast Liv's expression fell from her face. In fact, she may have felt insulted for Hiro herself. Suddenly, she hadn't been so interested in him since he didn't build Baymax. Rude. She saw the look of confusion on Hiro's face as Liv backed away from him.

"Thank you for taking the time to allow me to meet Hiro, Grace," she told the professor. "But,I've seen all that I wanted here."

Mana had been about to speak up and speak her mind. As her mouth began to open, the sliding automatic doors to the lab opened. Her lips clamped shut into a fine line as she saw a very familiar person enter the room. Karmi hadn't been hard to spot by anybody. The future girl may have tried to hide herself in the chair. Kyuubi trilled before nuzzling her leg. He had noticed her nervousness and discomfort.

"Liv Amara," breathed Karmi. "It's such a pleasure to meet you! You are the drive for me to continue my studies."

Liv smiled at Karmi out of polite. She moved to walk past the girl before Karmi held up a blue patch.

"Wait," she said. "Let me show you my invention."

The woman paused as she turned to the girl. She grabbed the patch out of her hand before blinking. What was it she was supposed to be looking at? It didn't look all that impressive to Liv Amara herself.

"Instead of using needles, we could use these," Karmi explained. "Painless and almost unfeelable. It'd revolutionize modern medicine."

"Oh," Liv said as she grinned. "What major are you in, Karmi?"

"Bio," she said full of confidence. "Way better than Robotics." She stuck her tongue out at Hiro who seemed to be at a loss of words. Though, he stuck his tongue out at her in retaliation.

"We have a lot to talk about then," Liv purred. "But, before that …" She turned toward Mana and Kyuubi. "I want to know about that."

"That," spat Mana. "is a fox. And, fyi, he has a name."

"Oooh, spicy," commented Liv as she moved closer to the fox. "I want to take a look at him."

Kyuubi growled at her as he bared his fangs. The nanobots in his teeth glowed a light blue. Liv raised an eyebrow as she saw the glow before raising her hands. "Okay, okay," she said. "I won't come any closer. Besides, Karmi and I have a lot to talk about."

Karmi stared at the fox as it moved to stare at her. Green eyes stared, unblinking, before the fox yipped. His tail wagged in happiness as he bounded over to her. A tongue fell upon her face as he licked her.

"Ew!" she exclaimed.

"Kyuubi, no!" shouted Mana as she ran over to push him off of her. "I'm so, so sorry. He's just excited to see -" She paused. Oh no. She was about to say something terrible there. "He likes you. Congrats."

"Thanks," muttered Karmi as she moved to wipe her face off with the sleeve of her shirt. "I'm going to wash my face."

"Yes, please do," spoke up Liv. "Then, we can definitely talk, Karmi!"

Both females walked out of the door at the same time with Karmi complaining about something or another. She moved back to the chair with Kyuubi following her. His ears were down as was his tail. It would seem he didn't like to be in trouble. Mana smiled before patting him on the head. "There, there."

"W-What just happened?" Hiro said as soon as he processed all the events in front of him. "W-Why Karmi? Does it matter that I didn't invent Baymax? I rebuilt him!"

"Liv is known for her biological words, Hiro," Professor Granville spoke. "It would seem Karmi caught her eye more than you. I'm sorry."

"Hiro, your blood level has eleva -"

"I don't need this right now, Baymax," Hiro said cutting him off.

Mana giggled a bit as she heard him. He seemed a bit jealous of the fact that Karmi got Liv Amara's attention and not him. He gave her a bit of a look before walking out of the lab to think. Baymax followed him. Mana continued to giggle even after he had left. It was adorable. She would have to remember that for when she got back to her own time. A cough caused her giggling to cease as she turned toward Professor Granville.

"Now, then," she began. "I want you to tell me who you are. And, I want the truth."

Oh no. Those were the first words that popped into her head. She remembered her father telling her that Professor Granville had a sharp mind. She gulped before tapping her fingers together as her eyes moved to the side as she chuckled nervously. "I have n-no idea what you're t-talking about. I thought G-Gogo e-explained -"

"Yes," the woman interrupted. "She said you were Hiro's cousin. I know what Gogo had said." She pulled up a chair to sit across from Mana. "Now, I do believe you are a part of Hiro's family. I don't believe you are his cousin."

"I-I-I …" stuttered Mana as the woman gave her a look. "I-I can't tell you. S-Sorry."

Professor Granville sat back in her seat before she clicked her tongue. "Then, let me take a guess." She stood before circling around Mana. Kyuubi growled, but Mana quieted him quick enough. "Knowing this group of students' tendencies to get into trouble - I believe something happened to have you appear here."

"T-That's right," muttered Mana. "T-That doesn't mean anything though."

"It does," the professor responded. "But, I will not force you to talk to me. I am not that kind of person." She went to leave before Mana made a noise.

"I -" she began with a shake in her voice.

"Yes," the professor said as she turned to stare at Mana over her shoulder.

"I'm from the future," Mana muttered. "My father had been designing a remote to travel through time. It had been activated, I guess, and I was forced through it."

"Go on."

"My father," she said finally staring at the professor. Her brown eyes gleamed with nervousness and anxiety, "is Hiro Hamada."

* * *

**A/N: **Review!


	4. Question and Answer

**A/N**: Surprise! Extra chapter today! So, what do you think will happen next? Also, look another visit of a wild Karmi! Next chapter will probably follow the Orso Knox episode. Also realized this is before Obake is defeated - sooo - oh boy.

* * *

Professor Granville stared at Mana Hamada as she sank further into her seat if that was possible. Her father's college dean and professor of thermodynamics was a bit intimidating. He had not been exaggerating when he described Granville to her when she had seen the picture of the dean of SFIT. She rubbed her cheek before she heard a sigh come from the adult woman in front of her.

"I see," she spoke after a few seconds. "I'm glad Mr. Hamada is doing well in the future."

"Um, well, yeah," muttered Mana. "I guess."

Professor Granville moved from her seat before looking out of the window of her office. After Mana's admittance of her who her father was, the professor thought it wise to move their conversation to her own office - with the door locked. Mana stared at the locked door before looking at the older woman. At that moment, she seemed to be visibly aged. Mana gripped the desk with her fingers before giving out her own sigh.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I know this seems crazy and bit insane. But, you have to believe me."

"I do believe you, Mana," the professor said. "But, I need to understand your situation a bit more before I am able to help you."

The girl tapped her fingers on the desk as she thought about the professor's words. She could answer all her questions. It would help get a few things off her chest as well. Somebody knowing her secret isn't such a bad thing, especially if it's something like Professor Granville. The lightly tanned girl nodded after a few moments.

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll answer your questions, but I refuse to tell you who my mother is. You already got who my dad is out of me."

"Fair enough."

The future child of Hiro Hamada nodded to her words. It was a fair bargain. She glanced to the door once again. They had left Kyuubi in the Robotics Lab. She had told him she was okay, and she'd be back for him eventually. He had been defiant at first, but she held her own against the giant fox. He backed down almost immediately afterward.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" was Mana's response as she came back to the real world. "Oh, yeah, I was just worried about Kyuubi."

"He will be fine. Nobody will harm him there."

"I'm more worried about him hurting somebody that was trying to harm him."

"Then that's their own idiotic fault."

Mana stared at Granville before putting a fist to her mouth as she laughed into it. Granville smiled at her actions before coughing and clearing her throat. Mana placed her hand on her lap before she got comfortable on the chair. She figured this would take a bit.

"How old are you?"

"14."

"And, how old -"

"My father is currently 37. He was 23 when I was born."

"And your mother?"

Mana fidgeted in her seat. She had told Professor Granville she wasn't going to tell her who her mother was at the moment. She never said the woman couldn't question her about it. Mana bit her lower lip before answering, "She's currently 39. She was 25 when I was born."

"How did they meet?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"Very well." Granville sat on the edge of her desk as she thought about what other questions to ask Mana. It was a bit difficult to decide on the questions to ask her. "Well, tell me about yourself."

Mana stared at her in a bit of a surprise. She hadn't expected the conversation to switch to her. She hadn't been expecting that request. She tapped her fingers together as she thought about how to answer the woman's request. She stared at her before looking back toward her lap.

"W-Well, I'm currently in high school. I like to tinker with things, and I always have to keep my hands busy." She stared at her hands before gripping her shirt. "Dad is currently one of the top robotics engineers in the world. Mom teaches at SFIT. Occasionally, he will do lectures here as well." She frowned a bit as she noticed she had gone back to her parents. "They're always busy. But, that's fine. I've got the company of Kyuubi, Baymax and Ben."

"Baymax is still around?"

Mana blinked before she stared at the woman. "Of course he is! He'll always be the original even if there are more Personal Healthcare Companions at that point."

"Big Hero 6?"

"They're not seen unless they're absolutely needed. A lot of security features had been installed around the city. And, since dad made them, they were pretty hard to hack into to short circuit or take over. But, when they are called upon, it is pretty cool to see them."

Professor Granville stared at her as she talked about Big Hero 6. It would seem they had kept their identity a secret even from someone like Mana as well. She didn't even realize her own father was the leader of Big Hero 6. The woman smiled a bit before she moved to pat Mana's head. The move caused Mana to stiffen a bit before she relaxed as she realized it was in a form of affection. She smiled a bit as well before going back to looking at her lap.

"Well," the woman finally said after a few minutes. "I think I'll let you go today. I have no more questions or requests from you."

Mana nodded as she stood from her chair. She unlocked the door before going to open it. She paused twisting the knob as she heard Professor Granville. "And, Ms. Hamada, your secret is safe with me."

"Maybe don't call me that in front of others, Professor Granville," joked Mana. "No need to explain anything to them yet." She opened the door afterward before walking out of it and closed the door with a soft click. Mana leaned against the wall as she patted her chest. "Calm fluttering heart. It's okay. We're good."

Mana went to leave the area when she ran into somebody. Papers went flying everywhere. Some items smacked Mana on the head. She blinked as she noticed some familiar blue patches lying on the floor beside her. She gasped as she recognized them. She went about picking them up as well as the papers. The girl handed them to Karmi as Karmi watched her moving around to gather all the things that were knocked out of her hands.

"I'm sorry!" Mana exclaimed. "I should have been paying attention to where I was going."

"It's okay," Karmi said. "It was an accident. Accidents happen." She took the items from Mana before pulling them closer to her chest. "Thank you for picking these up for me."

Mana stared at her before rubbing her neck. "I'm sorry about Kyuubi. He seems to like you a lot. Him licking your face is how he shows his affection. I get it as a wake up call in the morning." She laughed nervously before she saw Karmi smile at her softly.

"It's cool," she said. "I was a bit surprised. I didn't realize he was a fox. They don't normally get that big."

"He's - special," Mana said with a nervous laugh. "Yeah, special, and probably getting pretty antsy without me being around at the moment."

Karmi raised an eyebrow at her before nodding. "Alright. We can go together."

"What?"

"I figured I'd want to apologize to Kyuubi as well. I was the reason you had raised your voice at him. I didn't mean for him to get in trouble. I was just surprised."

Mana stared at her before smiling as well. "Very well. To the Robotics Lab!" She grabbed Karmi's arm before pulling her along. Karmi made a noise as she struggled to get away from Mana's grip. She still wasn't a people person.

"W-Wait!" she cried out as Mana continued to pull her toward the lab.

* * *

**A/N**: Review! Or just read. That's up to you!


	5. Orso Knox

**A/N**: So, who wants a chapter that is over 4k words? Because, that's exactly what this chapter is. I had a lot of fun writing it. It's loosely based off the episode of the same name. I took some artistic liberties. I wanted to show off Kyuubi's strength and agility. Now our poor fox is down for the count for a bit. Also, Mana and Karmi seem to get along. Who knew? There will be more Hiro and Karmi dynamic as well in future chapters. I think I wanted to get Mana down. I think I have. You all can still speculate though. But, yeah, enjoy!

* * *

Hiro groaned as he made it up the steps to his bedroom. The team didn't fight very well against the monster that could talk in riddles. He didn't know what the creature was to begin with - let alone how to deal with it. He hissed a bit as he held his ribs.

"Ow."

"Hiro," began Baymax. "I have been alerted to your medical needs with the word ow."

"No kidding," hissed Hiro. "I think I bruised a few ribs."

"What happened?"

The boy genius stiffened as he remembered he had a roommate for the time being. He glanced toward Mana as she tilted her head to the side in question and curiosity. He looked like he was in pain. She frowned a bit as she realized that he was in pain. Hiro gulped before moving to run a hand through his hair. He smiled at Mana before waving his other hand to let her know that it wasn't anything important.

"I -" he paused for a moment. "I fell off my scooter. No biggie. I'll feel better tomorrow."

Mana raised an eyebrow at him before glancing at Baymax. The robot had been scanning Hiro for the last few seconds. She hummed before huffing. Scooter accident. That happened a lot as well with him. She tapped her chin before nodding. "Fine. I'll believe that for now. Get some rest. I am sure you'll feel better tomorrow."

Hiro sighed in relief as he realized she wasn't going to question it further. All he needed was the future girl knowing he was part of Big Hero 6. It had been bad enough that he thought Professor Granville knew sometimes. He hissed again as he went to move to lay on his bed. Baymax moved to help him lay down to relax.

"I suggest to ice your ribs, Hiro," he said as he moved to put his cold hands on his side. "This will help relieve the pain."

"Thanks, Baymax."

Mana smiled at them before she pulled the comforter down on the bed she had been using for the time being. Tadashi Hamada's side of the room, huh? She had always wondered what it would have been like to meet her uncle. She shook her head to banish the thoughts before falling face first onto the pillow. She was tired. It was true. The whole day took a lot out of her. She turned to see that Hiro had already fallen asleep. She snorted a bit before nuzzling the pillow as she closed her eyes. Tomorrow is a new day.

* * *

Black ears flickered as dark green eyes opened. Kyuubi snarled as his ears rotated back and forth to try and figure out where the rumbling and noise had been coming. He slinked off the garage couch before growling. His hackles raised as he tried to get into the cafe. He scratched at the door frantically - his claws gashed the wood. He needed to get into the cafe. He needed to get into the building now. His ears pinned back as he heard a smashing coming from the other side.

* * *

"What was that?" gasped Aunt Cass as she sat straight in bed as she heard a loud crash in the cafe. "I swear Mochi - if you knocked something down."

The woman got out of bed before walking down the stairs with a yawn. She got to the bottom of the steps before pausing as she saw the mess that had been made of her cafe. There was no way Mochi could have caused this mess. She made a noise as she saw a giant mass within the kitchen. She took a step toward it before the thing turned to stare at her. The creature growled before roaring at the woman. Cass stared at it before she screamed. The creature roared louder as it went to jump after the woman.

"Aunt Cass!" cried Hiro as he woke with a start. The boy was out of bed without much of a word to anybody. He ignored the stabbing pain his ribs were giving him as he jumped three steps at a time down to the cafe. He swung over the banister before his eyes widened at the sight. The creature the team had fought was in his residence. It had been trying to get at his aunt who placed herself in a corner that the creature couldn't get into due to his size.

"Hey!"

"Hiro," his aunt gasped. "Run!"

Orso Knox turned to stare at Hiro as a bit of confusion crossed his face. He recognized the boy, but he didn't know where he recognized him. Either way, the creature roared before going to pounce on Hiro. The boy dodged him before going to hide behind tables. Knox simply swatted them away with a swipe of his paw. Hiro was running out of hiding spots, but he needed to keep his aunt safe from harm. He wasn't going to lose another person important in his life.

"Hey!"

His brown eyes snapped over to Mana who had appeared near the garage door. The creature also seemed to have turned his attention toward her. Mana took a step backwards as her back hit the door. The creature roared as it went to pounce on Mana. The girl twisted the doorknob. A blur of black tackled the creature as both tumbled around in the cafe. Kyuubi snarled as his claws gripped into the skin of the beast. Orso Knox roared in pain before managing to throw the fox off of him. The two creatures stared at each other as they circled one another. Neither wanted to make the first move. Neither wanted to lose sight of the other.

"Let's go, Hiro!" said Mana as she grabbed his wrist pulling him along with her. "And you too, Aunt Cass." She grabbed the woman's hand before running up the stairs with them. Neither of the females noticed Hiro sending a text to his friends that he really could use them at the moment. He stared at the two of them as they got the second floor landing of the building.

"Are you two okay?" asked Aunt Cass as she pulled them both into a hug. "That was reckless. And what was the other creature that came barrelling out of the garage?"

Mana made a noise as she patted the woman's arm to have her let go for the moment. "He's, um, my fox companion."

Cass stared at her before sighing. "I live in a city full of supervillains, monsters and superheroes. I can believe in a horse sized fox." Mana only smiled at her. She was glad the woman was willing to believe and understand everything that was going on within the city.

Kyuubi's ears moved as he heard the humans bound up the steps. When he heard them turn the corner to go up the second flight of stairs, he pounced on his opponent. The two of them began to fight each other. Swipes of claws here - some bite marks there. It was a fierce battle. It ended when Kyuubi managed to body slam the monster outside the cafe through the large glass window. His maw clamped around Orso Knox's neck, but the fox did not apply pressure. The creature whined beneath him before managing to push the fox off. He stared at Kyuubi before running off down the sidewalk and street. Kyuubi watched him run off before he moved back into the cafe. He walked up the steps before rounding the corner into the kitchen.

"Kyuubi!" cried Mana as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank goodness you were here."

Kyuubi chirped and purred as he nuzzled his head against the girl. She laughed as he licked her cheek. The girl rubbed her fingers through his cheek fluff as she checked him over for injuries. "Oh, good. You're not severely injured."

"Thank you, Kyuubi," Hiro said as he walked over to pet the fox on the snout. "You really saved us."

Kyuubi trilled and chirped as he heard Hiro. The fox eyed Cass as she stared at him with a bit of hesitation. His ears pinned back before he moved to lick Mana's face once again causing her to exclaim out his name. Cass stared at them before laughing a bit. She walked over before patting the fox lightly on the hide.

"Thank you," she said. "The cafe may be a mess, but I'm glad everybody here is okay because of you."

* * *

If somebody were to say that Hiro's friends didn't care about him like he wasn't their little brother, Mana would have called them a liar. Once they made it to SFIT, the four of them bombarded him with many questions about what had happened the previous night. Kyuubi had all the pets and scratches in the world from them as well as a thank you for his help. He had definitely been enjoying the attention. The girl snorted as she shook her head a bit.

"I don't know why the creature would have ended up at your place of residence," questioned Fred as he walked with the group. "Did he track you?"

Hiro shrugged. "I haven't figured that out quite yet Fred. It's not as if I had a lot of time to think about it either."

"Right, right," Fred said. "My bad."

Mana hummed as she thought about all the newsflash stories that had appeared on the tv at the cafe whenever the creature would appear. She tapped the top of her arm. It was strange for the creature to attack the cafe. It definitely seemed random. She blinked. "Hey, Fred," she began. "Didn't your family have a meeting with a Mr. Orso Knox when that creature attacked?"

"Yeah," he said. "It was strange. I don't think Mr. Knox ever showed up as well." He scratched his chin before shrugging. "Well, he would have been in for a surprise if he would have shown up anyway."

Hiro blinked as he heard their conversation before he made a noise as his phone vibrated in his pocket. It tumbled out of his hands for a moment before he caught it. The boy raised an eyebrow as he saw it was Alistair Krei. He frowned a bit as he answered the phone call.

"Krei," he said.

"You need to come, quick! I've been attacked by a monster!"

"Wait, slow down," Hiro said. "Monster?"

"I-It was weird."

"Describe it."

"Well, the best way to describe the creature would be if you put a whale and a dinosaur and some hair …"

" … into a blender then pour that into a human-shaped ice tray and froze it and then let it thaw just a little," Hiro finished the sentence. "Yeah, I got that description once before." He glanced at Fred and Mana before sighing. "Alright, Mr. Krei. We'll be over soon."

He heard a thanks over the phone before the call ended. Hiro stared at Fred before moving his head in the direction of the door. He had texted the others easy enough as well. Mana blinked as she tilted her head. They were acting strange again. She sighed. The girl didn't say anything as she moved to walk out of the lab to explore SFIT. Her fox companion followed her realizing that the halls were big enough for him to fit. Professor Granville didn't seem to mind as well as he behaved. Hiro watched her leave before glancing at Fred.

"Let's go. Krei's been attacked by the creature that attacked your house, threw us around like a rag doll - then attacked the cafe last night."

"Oof," was Fred's reply. "Yeah, let's go find some answers!"

* * *

Mana hummed as she found herself in front of a certain biotech's personal lab. She had been shown Karmi's lab when they ran into each other in front of Professor Granville's office. She knocked on the door to see if Karmi was in at the moment. Kyuubi yawned as he moved to lay next to the sliding door. He was not allowed into Karmi's lab due to his size as well as her fragile viruses and petri dishes. The door slid open as Karmi appeared in the doorway.

"Hi," Mana said as she waved a bit. "I got ditched by Hiro and friends, so I thought I'd join you for a bit."

"Come in," Karmi said as she stepped aside to allow Mana into the room. She waved at Kyuubi before allowing the sliding door to shut. "So, ditched, huh?"

"Always," laughed Mana. "It's like there's some big secret they have that they don't want to tell anybody."

"I've noticed that," hummed Karmi as she went to look through her microscope. "I don't understand robotics either. But all of them are for it."

"It's not that bad," Mana argued. "If anything, Biological Engineering is a combination of the both of them. If anything, you would make robotics stronger." She tapped her fingers together as she said what she had always wanted to say to this time's Karmi. She had been wanting to say it for awhile.

"Kind of like your fox?" asked Karmi as she moved to stare at Mana.

"Exactly like Kyuubi!" chirped Mana. "I'm sorry I won't let you view his blood or structure or anything like that. I've been told not to share such things to anybody unless they were family." She bit the inside of her cheek. Yeah, no showing to anybody but family.

"I understand," the older girl said as she turned to grab another petri dish. "I don't just like anybody look at my viruses either. They are my family."

"I know," Mana said.

"Oh!" Karmi exclaimed as she remembered something. "Do you want to go to SFIT's gala with me tonight?"

"W-What?" stuttered out Mana.

"Yeah, Liv invited me to attend as she's the main speaker. I figured it'd be okay if I took somebody with me. And, well, I like talking to you - so -"

"Sure," Mana said with a soft smile. "I'll attend the gala with you."

* * *

"Karmi!" said Liv as she spotted her favorite SFIT student. "I'm glad you could make the gala. I'm really excited to share with you my speech."

Karmi smiled at Liv as the woman gushed over her. Mana was suspicious about her. The girl didn't like this Liv Amara, and she wasn't even sure why she didn't like her. Mana had never met her. She didn't know who she was … well, no that's a lie. She knew who Liv Amara was. She was rather famous as a biotech researcher. But, this was not the Liv Amara she knew from the TV. Well, whenever she was able to watch the woman speak and work. Her mother always shut the TV off when she realized who was on at that moment.

"Oh, you're Karmi's +1?" asked Liv. "I remember you from the lab. With the fox, right? He's cute and fascinating."

"Uh, yeah," Mana said as she laughed nervously. "I'm the one with the fox. My name's Mana."

"Liv Amara nice to meet you." She held out her hand for Mana to shake. The girl did shake it. She didn't want to seem rude or impolite to the woman. She was here as Karmi's guest and, somewhat, friend afterall.

"I would love to study your canine," the woman continued. "I want to know how he got so big. How powerful is he?"

"I'm sorry," Mana said as she pulled her hand away. "Kyuubi does not like strangers. I'd be more concerned about him biting your hand off."

"Oh, well," the scientist said as she backed off from the subject. "Anyway, I hope you two enjoy the gala. Take a seat. Enjoy the food!" Chris helped prepare the food for the gala, so she knew it would be delicious. The woman walked off afterward to intermingle with all the other guests. She was the star of this party.

"He wouldn't actually bite her hand off, right?" whispered Karmi as she leaned closer to Mana.

"Probably not," Mana said. "But, I don't think he particularly likes your role model, Karmi. Sorry."

"No need to apologize," Karmi said as she went to take a seat. "Nobody should have to like everybody."

Everybody quieted down as Professor Granville walked to the microphone. She cleared her throat before beginning to speak, "Thank you all for attending this year's SFIT gala. I see a lot of new faces in the crowd as well as some old faces. I'm sure the speaker of the evening will be able to wow all of you. With that, I'd like to introduce Liv Amara."

The crowd clapped as Liv appeared on the stage. She smiled at the people before taking the microphone off the professor. Grace Granville moved off to the side to allow Liv to have the whole thing. It was her night after all.

"Thank you, Grace," Liv began. "I want to thank all of you for coming to the gala. I want to introduce some revolutionary things to all of you, and I can't wait to get started."

A certain future girl zoned out Liv as she spotted some very familiar people within the waiting crew. She followed Honey Lemon and Gogo as they went around waiting on people and tables. She spotted Wasabi soon after. She squinted a bit before spying Hiro in the crowd as well. She hadn't realized they were going to work the event. She went to notify Karmi before she realized the girl was engrossed in Liv's words. She snorted a bit. She must have really looked up to this woman.

"Remember," Hiro said as he tapped on the earpiece in his ear. "We don't do anything until Fred spots Knox. Okay?"

"We got it," Gogo said.

"Cool as a cucumber," said Wasabi as he moved around people and dodging tables. "I hadn't expected this to be so popular."

"Liv Amara is the highlighting speaker," Honey Lemon explained. "A lot of people want to see her in person and listen to her talk."

"Popular person. Bigger crowd," Gogo mentioned. "It'll be a disaster if Orso Knox shows up here."

Hiro made a noise as he realized Gogo was right. They had to stop Orso Knox fast when he showed up. He didn't want the man to hurt anybody. He stared outside the tent as he saw a familiar shaped shadow. A growl was heard as a certain black furred fox paced outside the tent. Back and forth. Back and forth. Hiro frowned. Mana was at the gala with Karmi. He didn't like the fact her fox was getting antsy.

"Fred, make sure to keep a close eye out for him," he said. "Mana's fox is outside the tent, and he does not look happy."

"Got it Hiro," Fred replied. "I did see Kyuubi. He's been pacing back and forth for a few minutes now."

"Um, g-guys," stuttered Wasabi through his microphone and earpiece. "I-I see a r-rather not K-Kyuubi looking shadow."

"What?!" snarled Gogo. "Fred!"

"I didn't see him! Sorry!"

Hell broke loose as Orso Knox barged into the tent. The creature roared as he stood on his hindlegs. People screamed. Liv Amara was escorted off the stage. The beast's eyes were on her before he lunged toward her. Liv gasped as she watched the creature barrelling toward her. A shrill whistle echoed throughout the tent as a black blur slammed into Orso Knox. A snarling Kyuubi paced back and forth as he watched a stunned Orso Knox shake his head. Mana pulled her pinkies from her mouth before turning to Karmi.

"Time to go!"

The two of them didn't get far when Kyuubi had been knocked over their heads. Mana gasped as her companion tumbled and rolled. He was panting as he lifted himself off the ground. The fox was breathing hard. Orso Knox's hit had been effective and strong. Mana was jolted from her own surprise and thoughts as Karmi pulled her out of the way of the creature as he went to attack Kyuubi. Kyuubi jumped out of the way before slamming Orso Knox to the ground. He placed his front paws on the creature as his claws dug into the rough skin.

"Kyuubi!"

The canine had yelped in pain as Orso Knox buried his own claws into the fox's skin. He lifted Kyuubi up before slamming him to the ground. Kyuubi whined a bit before he managed a snarl at the other creature. Orso Knox raised a paw into the air. It didn't manage to land as Baymax, in his superhero armor, slammed into him. Big Hero 6 had arrived to save the day.

"Let's go, people!" shouted Wasabi as he motioned them in his direction. "Let's not get in the way of the dangerous creature."

"Kyuubi!" cried out Mana. She wanted to him when a purple gloved hand stopped her. She turned toward the leader of Big Hero 6 giving him a glare. "Let go!"

"No, I don't think so," he said. "Your fox will be okay. Promise."

Mana stared at him before she stopped struggling against his grip. "O-Okay."

"Both of you go to safety," he said speaking to Karmi and Mana.

Karmi squealed at seeing Captain Cutie before she grabbed Mana's hand then led her away from the chaos. Mana stared at Kyuubi as he struggled to his feet. Big Hero 6 had new armor. They were fending against Orso Knox fine. She hated how helpless she felt at that moment. She hated how she felt as she saw Kyuubi leap back into the fray to help subdue the creature. His teeth pulsated with a light blue light as the nanobots went into overdrive. She followed Karmi without much thought. She went the way the girl had pulled her. They paused as Big Hero 6 managed to wrap Orso Knox in the tent.

"Look they did it!"

"Look at Big Hero 6 go!"

"Actually, I think I'm more impressed by the giant fox. Where did it come from?"

"Who cares? It stopped the creature from hurting Liv Amara or anybody else close to her."

Mana heard the crowd cheer for both Big Hero 6 and Kyuubi. She was a bit relieved to know they didn't fear him, but she was worried Kyuubi was hurt. She didn't know what to do if he was severely hurt. Nobody in this time period could help him. She shook her head. He was moving. He was running. Kyuubi was fine. She paused as Orso Knox managed to free himself. The creature snarled before slamming Baymax away before heading after the leader of Big Hero 6 himself.

"Hiro!" was what she thought she heard the members of Big Hero 6 shout. But, she wasn't sure what she heard when she saw Kyuubi slam the mutated creature out of the air. Both tumbled along the ground as the fox huffed and puffed. He had been worn down by fighting Orso Knox. The nanobots were starting to decrease in circulation. The creature stared at everybody before he eyed Liv Amara. She had been trying to get closer to it. Knox roared before he - went down.

"Wha -" Mana didn't get her question out as she realized Karmi was missing. She spotted the older girl slapping her invention on Orso Knox. She was sedating him. It took quite a few patches at the very least. When it was clear that Orso Knox was not getting up anytime soon, Mana ran straight to Kyuubi who was still lying on his side on the ground.

"Kyuubi!"

The fox's ear flickered as he lifted his head to stare at Mana. He yipped as his tail moved a bit at seeing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck before pressing her face into his neck fluff.

"You dumb fluffbutt," she muttered. "Thank you."

Hiro watched Mana and Kyuubi before he turned toward Karmi. He cleared his throat before speaking to her, "Good job, Karmi. Nice thinking on your part."

Karmi was ecstatic. Captain Cutie was complimenting her. He smiled at her after he had spoken his words.

"I love you too, Captain Cutie."

Those words made Hiro's helmet steam up as well as cause him to run into Baymax. He didn't know what to do with Karmi anymore. He really didn't know what to do. Though, Karmi and his attention turned to Mana as she walked over to them with a limping Kyuubi.

"Thank you," Hiro said in his hero voice. "Your fox was a big help in subduing the creature."

"You're welcome," Mana muttered as she kept a firm grip on Kyuubi's fur. She looked at Karmi with a sad smile etched on her face. "I-I'm going to head home, Karmi. Sorry for leaving so early."

"N-No," she said with a shake of her head. "It's okay. It's been a rough night for everybody. And you just had to -" She stopped. "Is Kyuubi okay?" She saw him limping toward toward them.

"He'll be fine," Mana said as she pat the canine. "Nothing keeps this big lug down. But, what are you going to do about him?" She hadn't missed that they announced it was Orso Knox.

"I'll take him," Liv Amara said as she appeared. "At my company, Sycorax, we'll be able to take care of and help Orso Knox. If anybody is to find a cure, it'll be Sycorax."

Hiro nodded. "Then, we'll leave him in your hands, ma'am."

* * *

**A/N**: Review! Or don't. That's up to you.


	6. To the Future

**A/N**: Interrupting your broadcast of Mana in the past to catch up with what is happening in the future. Also, hi, I just gave away who her mother is. (Not that I think anybody had an issues figuring that one out?) But, yeah, Hiro has to fix a time remote to get his daughter back. And he better do it fast. (But not _too _fast. I have a story to tell here.)

* * *

Green eyes fluttered open as Ben groaned. He had not expected a miniature blast to occur when he knocked that remote off the table. The teen rubbed his head as he sat up. The room was spinning for him, but the spinning was coming to a stop. He was glad that was the case. He may have started to get a bit of motion sickness from it. The boy looked around the room before laughing a bit.

"Boy, that was rough, right Mana?"

Nothing.

"Mana?"

He didn't hear a reply. Ben looked around the room as he stood from the concrete floor of the garage. He didn't spy the girl at all. The boy fidgeted as he rubbed his arm. Where could she have gone? What happened to her? Oh no, she might have been hurt! He started to look around the garage for her. He looked under things that had fallen under from the debris. He couldn't find her anyway.

"M-Mana," he called. "T-This isn't f-funny."

"Ben?"

Green eyes snapped toward the voice that had called him from the garage door. It had been opened at some point while he was searching frantically for Mana. Hiro walked into the garage as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked around the room before settling back on the blonde haired boy. He saw the damage that had been done to the garage. He walked over to pick up the remote. The young man twirled it around in his hands before setting it back on the stand.

"Ben," he said again. "Where's my daughter?"

"I-I-I," Ben stuttered.

"Ben," he said a bit stern in words. "Where's Mana? What happened?"

Ben made a noise as he moved to try to hide underneath his hat. He didn't like this at all. He didn't know what happened to Mana. He didn't know why Kyuubi wasn't there as well. He didn't say anything to Hiro which frustrated him a bit.

"Ben!" he snapped.

"I-I don't k-know!" Ben finally answered. "W-We - I - I-I k-knocked that over." The boy pointed at the remote that Hiro had placed on the stand. "Suddenly, a white light and a boom occurred. I just w-woke up!"

Hiro didn't say anything as he stared at Ben wide-eyed. Oh no. This was not good. He started pacing the garage as he picked things up to occupy his mind. His time remote had activated. Why did he leave it in the garage? His hands ran through his hair in frustration before he took a deep breath to calm himself. Getting upset at himself, Ben and Mana was not going to help the situation.

"Kyuubi?" asked Hiro after a few minutes.

"I assume he is with her," Ben muttered. "Since he was in the garage with us when this accident happened."

Hiro gave a bit of a relieved sigh. Kyuubi could keep an eye on her for the time being. The fox had been a very good guardian over the years. The man bit his lip as he began to pace back and forth through the garage once again. But, it didn't matter either way. Mana could have been at any point in time. At least, he knew she'd be in the past. The remote was set to go to the past only.

"Hiro," came Baymax's voice as he returned to the garage. "Your blood pressure -"

"Of course it's elevated!" Hiro snapped at him. "My daughter is who knows where in the past. I have to try and track her to see if I can get the remote to work when I want it too!" He sat on the couch to hide his face in the palm of his hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Hiro."

"Not now Baymax."

"But, Hiro," the robot said. "I can tell you when Mana is."

Hiro snapped his head up to face the robot. He stared at Baymax in shock before making a noise. He didn't know how to form his words at that moment.

"Mana is currently in a time when you were 14," Baymax explained as a video popped up on his chest.

Hiro watched the video as he saw his daughter interacting with Baymax and a younger him. She looked okay. She looked relatively unharmed. He made a noise as a black furred fox blocked the view of Baymax's vision. He heard his daughter laughing in the background as she had been licked upon by Kyuubi. He gave a sigh of relief as the video ended. Hiro smiled at Baymax.

"Thank you, Baymax," he muttered. "I just don't know why I don't remember that."

"It could be," theorized a new voice. "After she would come back to her own time, and not spending too much time with her, our memory of her would fade as time tries to correct itself?"

"That would make a lot -" Hiro stiffened as he realized who he was talking to at the moment. The man laughed nervously. "Y-You're home. Welcome home!"

"Okay, genius boy." A brown haired woman leaned over him as he leaned back into the couch. It had been a long while since she had called him by his nickname. He tapped his fingers together in nervousness as she stared him down.

"I-I mean s-shouldn't it be g-genius m -"

"How did you lose my daughter, Hiro?" she hissed.

Ben gulped at the same time Hiro had done the same thing. Aunt Karmi was a bit scary when she was upset. It was even scarier now since her daughter was one of such a subject. A hand lay upon Karmi's shoulder as she turned to look at Baymax.

"Getting upset will not help Mana return to her rightful time."

Karmi took a deep breath. "You're right. We need to get her back." She grabbed the remote off the desk before flinging it at Hiro. He gave a yelp as it smacked him in the face. It landed in his lap as he rubbed his nose. Karmi only smiled at him. "I guess you should start working on trying to get that thing to work." She moved to kiss his cheek before walking into the house afterward.

"A-Aunt Karmi is scary," muttered Ben as he rubbed his cheek.

"The anger is warranted," muttered Hiro as he spun the remote in his fingers. "Baymax, when then? Where are we placing her on that time line."

Baymax blinked before answering him. "Right as Liv Amara is introduced to us."

"Oh no," muttered Hiro as he ran a hand over his face. "Come on, Ben. I'll take you home. I need to talk to Fred anyway."

"O-Oh, right." Ben moved to leave with Hiro. "What about -"

"I will clean up the garage," Baymax said to answer his incomplete question. "Have a good evening, Ben."

Ben waved as he laughed nervously as he walked with Hiro out of the garage. "I-I'm sorry, Uncle Hiro! I didn't mean - I -"

"It's fine, Ben," Hiro said. "It was my fault for leaving it lay there in the first place. I thought it was broken, because I couldn't get it to work during any tests or experiments."

"It works now, huh?" Ben asked a bit sheepishly. "It only took Mana and I to make it work."

"Yeah," he said as he gave a deep sigh. "She'll be fine though. I hope. She has Kyuubi with her."

And Big Hero 6 was the thought that ran through his mind. They would make sure she was safe at the very least. She probably told them she was from the future. At least, it would allow her to explain Kyuubi without too much complication. He laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" asked Ben with a bit of confusion on his face.

"Oh, I'm just thinking of what my face would look like if 14 year old me finds out Mana is my daughter."

It took Ben a few seconds to process that information. He snorted a bit.

"No, I think it'll be a lot worse when 14 year old you finds out who her mother is."

Hiro made a noise as he paused. "Oh no. You're right." 

* * *

**A/N**: Review please!


	7. Bot Fighting

**A/N**: _Wilds _is a guilty pleasure story of mine. A few people seem interested, and I will continue writing to get the rest of the ideas out of my head. They plague me so. Oof. Anyway, I will update this story more than my newest one. I adore Mana. I also want to introduce an original villain that will give _everybody_ problems. Anyway, there's a bit of a skip between the Orso Knox chapter and this one. Mana doesn't fit into all the episodes. Not particularly.

* * *

Mana patted Kyuubi's snout after she had finished tightening the bandage around his injured paw. The fox had managed to sprain it bad in his fight against Orso Knox. She nuzzled him before sighing. The girl was glad that Kyuubi hadn't broken anything. She patted his snout one last time before going to head into the cafe for something to eat. The fox lived in the garage as he was the size of a small horse. Kyuubi watched her leave before going to lay on the couch. His head rested on the arm of the furniture before he drifted off to sleep. His tail swayed back and forth in content.

"Oh, there you are, Mana!" Cass spoke as she set a plate in front of her as the girl joined the others at the breakfast table. "Scrambled eggs, fried ham and ketchup." She winked at the girl before going to deal with her other customers.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass," she said before grabbing the fork to dig into the delicious looking food. Mana went to take a bite before she realized that nobody was talking. They didn't even say good morning to her. She stared at the group at the table as she held the fork to her mouth. They were all staring at Hiro's phone. She tilted her head a bit before eating the food that was on her fork. "What's so interesting?"

Her question jolted Hiro out of his fixation on the phone before putting it away into his hoodie pocket, "Oh, nothing. We were seeing what movies were going to be premiering this week. You know - movie night."

"At the theater?" questioned Mana as her eyes narrowed.

"Uh - y-yeah," Hiro said.

Mana stared at him before her attention had gone to the TV that was in the cafe. The news had started to air a special bulletin. She sighed before going to eat her food as she listened to it. Nothing was dull in present. She mixed the ketchup into her eggs and ham.

"Bluff Dunder reporting about the recent robot robberies sweeping across the city."

"Robot robberies?"

"Yeah, it's weird," Gogo said as she watched it as well. "These robots don't have any real identification on them. It's almost as if they came from nowhere."

"I mean," Wasabi said. "They're probably bot fighting robots."

"Which isn't illegal," chimed in Hiro. "Betting on them is."

"And, Hiro would know," laughed Fred.

Mana didn't say anything as she stayed silent. She knew of her father's past as a bot fighter. It wasn't as if he kept it a secret. If anything, he told her to teach her a lesson. She shrugged at Fred's words before humming. It was strange though. It wasn't as if these events were hidden to the world in her time. She wasn't allowed all the information at the very least.

"Anyway," Hiro said after a moment. "I know that footprint on that one robot. It's from a guy that builds them."

Everybody crowded around him as he moved to show them the picture. Mana snorted before she finished her food. She went to take the plate to Aunt Cass. They were always so secretive around her. It was getting annoying truth be told. She ran a hand through her hair to pull out the knots before humming. The girl walked into the kitchen to see her great aunt washing dishes.

"I can do them, Aunt Cass," she chirped.

"Oh, I couldn't let -"

"No problem!"

"Thank you, Mana. I'll compensate you."

"No nee -" She didn't get the words out before Cass was out the door to deal with the never-ending crowd. The girl laughed a bit before going to do the dishes. If the others were going to keep her out of the secret loop, she would help around the cafe. It wasn't as if she had anything better to do anyway. She began to wash the dishes as she grabbed the first dish as well as the sponge.

* * *

"I can't - I don't -" Mana watched Cass she sputtered and tried to form words. She had come back from getting Hiro out of the holding jail in the police station. He had been caught bot fighting in Good Luck Alley. She watched as the woman started to stress eat as Hiro looked upset and a bit disappointed in himself as well.

"Hiro," Aunt Cass spoke as she turned to him. "I thought you left that behind."

"I-I did, Aunt Cass!" he tried to explain. "I just - I -" He didn't know what to say to her as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Aunt Cass."

"I just -" Cass gave a sigh before she placed the donut she had been eating on the counter. "I'm sorry, Hiro. You're grounded. All you can do is go to classes. After that, you are to come straight home. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said without much of a hint of argument to her. "I'm sorry." He moved to walk up the steps to his room. Mana stared at Aunt Cass before looking at the stairs Hiro had gone up a moment ago.

"I, um, I'm going to head up as well." She moved to jump up the steps, every other step, at a time.

Cass sighed as she stared at her reflection in the glass of her dessert case. She needed that book about parenting. The woman grabbed her unfinished donut before heading to her own room. She needed a nice, relaxing bath - with bubbles. She thought about some nice champagne as well, but she decided against that pretty fast.

* * *

Mana walked into the room she was sharing with her future father before she tapped her fingers together as she thought about what to talk about with him. It was kind of hard to think of something after what she had witnessed. Hiro looked at her before huffing before looking away. Mana sighed before running a hand through her hair. It seemed to be a nervous tick at this point.

"Listen," she began. "Your aunt doesn't want to see you hurt. Or worse. You can't blame her for reacting like she …"

"I know," he muttered. "She has every right to be mad at me. I just - I *need* to do this."

"Why?"

"Hiro," began Baymax as he recharged himself. "Hiro needs to prove something."

"What?" asked Mana as she stared at the robot. "I don't really follow any of this."

"I need to gain some information," Hiro said. "And, the only way for that is …"

"To bot fight in Good Luck Alley," Mana finished for him. "Yeah, I got that."

"I'm going back."

"W-Wait!" snapped Mana as she pulled him back toward his bed. "I don't think that's wise period, but I don't think it's wise to break out of your own house the same night you were grounded."

Hiro stared at her before sighing. "Fine."

* * *

"You said one time Hiro," Wasabi said as he crossed his arms. "Why would we agree to let you go bot fighting again?"

"I didn't get any information the last time," Hiro hissed. "I need to do this. Please."

"No," said Gogo as she popped a bubble. "Listen to us, Hiro. We swore to protect you after Tadashi. We're going to do that."

"I'm sorry, Hiro," Honey Lemon said. "We just want what's best for you."

"Fine," the boy muttered. "Whatever."

"We'll find another way," Honey Lemon said as she patted his shoulder. "Promise."

"It'll be a fun way too!" said Fred. "No need for illegal bot fights or crazy robots."

Mana watched as Hiro left the robotics lab in frustration. She knew the others were only doing what was best for him, but he didn't realize it himself. She couldn't say much though. She was blind to things when she had her mind set on something or another. She rubbed her neck before moving to walk out of the lab to go after him.

"By the way," she said as she stared at the others. "He's going to go."

"We know," all four of them groaned at the same time.

"I will keep an eye on him," Mana said as she went to leave. "I don't know what information you need to get, and I'm not going to pry, but he won't be going alone."

"H-Hey!" the group shouted as she left.

"Oh no," was the response of both Baymax and Wasabi.

Mana ran down the hall before she managed to catch up to Hiro. He was in Tadashi's old lab. She made a noise. Of course he was going to be in here. She walked into the lab before clearing her throat. The teen stared at her before rolling his eyes. She wasn't going to convince to not go like she had that night he was grounded by Aunt Cass.

"I'm not going to try and convince to not go," Mana said. "If the others cannot - then I won't be able too." She smiled at him. "Which is why I'm going with you."

"I don't think that's a great idea," muttered Hiro as he rubbed his neck. "It's dangerous. And, you could get hurt."

"Okay, _dad_," she replied. "But I'm still going."

It was at that moment that she was glad she knew how to use sarcasm. It took a second for her to realize what she had done before her tone switched to one of sarcasm. It slipped out in its natural state. She's heard those words - those lines one too many times from him. Hiro sighed as he dropped his head to the desk. She was as stubborn as him, wasn't she?

"Fine," he said. "You can go. But, you have to stay out of fighting. Let me do all the talking."

"Deal," Mana said.

* * *

It came clear the true reason Hiro wanted to come back to this dingy alley. It wasn't about any kind of information. Though, Mana was suddenly hyper aware of the fact her future father was a 14 year old boy. No amount of being a genius was going to change the fact that he couldn't get crushes. She couldn't help that either to be honest. She watched as he helped Trina with her robot. It had broken from a fight earlier. She tightened the hood of the jacket she was wearing over her head.

"I don't understand why you don't come back," Trina said as she handed Hiro a screwdriver. "You're a legend. And, you haven't lost any of your skills."

"Why does it sound like you're tempting him as a motive?" asked Mana as she raised an eyebrow. "Like? You've talked about that same thing at least 8 times in the past ten minutes."

Trina glared at Mana as the girl smiled at her. The girl growled a bit before walking over to Mana. She pulled at her hood to pull it further down over her face. Mana yelped as she moved to get away from her grip.

"What's it to you anyway? Who are you?" asked Trina.

"Oh," Hiro said as he moved to pull Mana away from Trina. "This is Mana, Trina. She's my cousin."

"Oh."

Mana stuck her tongue out at her before huffing. She didn't like Trina. She seemed as if she was up to no good. She lowered the hood to fix her hair. Yeah, Trina was up to no good. She snapped out of her thoughts as she watched Hiro grab his robot before he smiled at Trina.

"Well, let's go," he said to her. "The battles will begin shortly."

Mana followed them to the arena before she joined the crowd. The girl made a noise. It was crowded here. She wondered if leaving Kyuubi behind was such a good idea. Actually, did the fox even stay behind like she asked him too? Probably not. The black fox was probably right outside the door - scaring the poor door person. The crowd cheered as the first round of the tournament was announced. Mana looked at the board. Oh. Hiro vs. Trina. She smiled. Excellent.

"Don't take this personally, Trina," Hiro said as he took a seat on the floor. "But, I don't plan on losing."

"Oh, I don't plan on losing either, Hiro."

The battle began with a swipe of the hand. Mana watched as each bot battled and banged up the other one. She watched Trina's bot as it seemed to have the upper hand. Her attention went to Hiro's robot. She snorted a bit. He was making her think she was going to win. That seemed to be his thing - and everybody fell for it. She would have to remember to finish building her own bot when she got back to her own time. Not to bot battle. No. Never. Her mother would do more than just ground her. She just wanted to build one.

"Ugh!" Trina shouted as her bot lost the battle. "I can't believe this! This meant everything to me."

"Sorry, Trina," said Hiro as he deactivated his own robot. "Listen, I needed to win as well."

"Did you?" asked Trina. "Because, the last I checked, you had no reason to win, right? You weren't going to stay here to continue to bot battle."

"Well, no," Hiro muttered. "Listen, I have a reason. And I - I can't explain that reason to you."

"It's okay, Hiro," Trina said with a bright smile. "You don't have too. Despite my loss, I did get something that I wanted."

"Oh?"

"Never thought I'd have this particular robot in my collection."

Oh no. Mana had been quick to send the others a message via her phone about what was about to go down. She knew there wasn't something right about this girl that enticed Hiro. She shivered a bit at the thought. Bad thoughts. She moved to find a way to Hiro before stopping at his side. She grabbed his wrist.

"Time to go."

"No, I don't think so."

A few robots sparked to life, including Hiro's own robot, as Trina's eyes seemed to glow. Hiro made a noise as he realized what was going on.

"You," he said as he stared at Trina. "You're the one that caused on the bot heists. It was - why?"

"I wanted to win," Trina said. "Bot fighting is lucrative. It makes money. But, I kept losing. So, I figured I'd steal for it."

"But," Hiro started.

"It was easy. I just placed a virus in the robots. They're at my control."

Mana and Hiro both dodged the laser one of the robots had shot at them in that moment. Mana moved to kick a chair in its direction causing the robot to tumble over. She did not want this to happen. Though, this was the reason she had come with Hiro to Good Luck Alley. She made a noise as another robot tried to attack her. It was knocked away by Hiro had found a metal pole on one of the desks.

"Listen, Trina," he said. "We can talk about this."

"No, I don't think so."

All the robots she had in her control, including Hiro's own robot, started to advance on them. Mana made a noise as her eyes darted around the room. They had been trapped in a corner. The door was on the other side of the room. She closed her eyes before a snarl rang through her ears. She opened her eyes to see Kyuubi with a robot in his mouth. He made a noise as it shocked him as he dropped it.

"Hey," a yellow clad superhero spoke. "We found this beast pacing outside the door. We thought we'd let him in."

"Big Hero 6," muttered Mana. "Great timing."

"Of course!" shouted Fredzilla. "We're great at this timing thing."

"No!" shouted Trina. "You weren't supposed to be here!"

"Too bad," Gogo said. "We're here. And, you're going down."

"Please," Wasabi added as he brought out his plasma knives. "We don't really like to fight if it's a possibility."

"Speak for yourself," muttered Gogo. "I want a piece of her."

"Gogo!" exclaimed Honey Lemon. "We don't fight because we want too. We fight because we have too."

"Interesting dynamic," spoke Trina. "Let me show you my own."

The robots under her control began to twist and change. After a few moments, a bigger robot seemed to form. It stared them down as Baymax gave another, "Oh no." Gogo threw her disk at the robot before zipping past Baymax. "Get those two out of here. We'll distract it."

"Of course," Baymax said as he moved to shuffle Hiro and Mana out of the room.

"I don't think so!"

Kyuubi snarled as he slammed into the robot that was trying to block their path. It tumbled to the floor as it twitched from the impact as well as sparked a little bit. Trina growled before she had it smack the beast into the wall. Kyuubi yelped, but he managed to land on his paws. The one did seem to shake from not being healed completely.

"Kyuubi!" shouted Mana.

"Please exit for your own safety."

"But!"

"I will make sure your fox is safe," Baymax said as he got them outside. "Please find a safe place."

Hiro stared at Mana before rubbing his neck. "Thanks for coming with me. But, we need to get home."

"R-Right," muttered Mana. It seemed to be a complete panic outside the building. She made a noise as she was bumped into. The girl looked around before realizing she had lost Hiro. Ugh. "Great."

* * *

"I can't believe she was a robot," Hiro said as he held his head in his hands. "I can't believe -"

"You got a crush on a robot?" chimed in Fred. "I know. It's weird."

"You didn't know, Hiro," Honey Lemon said as she patted his shoulder.

"Besides," Wasabi added. "You're a 14 year old boy. Plus, you didn't know. And she probably seemed charming to you. It happens. We understand."

The group nodded to his words. They all knew what he was talking about at the very least.

"But, a r-robot," groaned Hiro.

"You're right," Mana said as she joined them for lunch. "It could be _way_ worse."

"How can it be worse?" asked Hiro as he gave her a look.

Mana grinned at him as she ate a spoonful of the ice cream she had gotten to eat. "You could have a crush on Karmi."

Hiro made a noise as he sputtered. He looked around the cafe to make sure the mentioned girl was not in the area before he narrowed his eyes at Mana. She only grinned wider at him. The others couldn't hold back their laughter as much as they were trying to at the moment.

"Never in a million years."

"Yeah, tell me that in a few years."

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N**: There we go! This chapter is over 3k words long. So, uh, enjoy it! Also, the next chapter will be the Halloween episode. Not to mention, it will give a hint to the original villain they'll have to face. Let's just say that something from the future followed Mana to the past. Also sorry the chapter jumped around a lot. Again, Mana isn't there for all the glorious fights Big Hero 6 has with their villains. At least, not yet.


End file.
